


There's A Fine Line Between Love And A Punch In The Jaw

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flirting, Kickboxing au, M/M, theyre like actually sparring in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked up, his gaze stuttered and caught on Killua’s lips. He swallowed. Should he take his chances? They were in the middle of a full gym on an elevated platform. Big decision. On the spot. Surrounded by people. These things were not his forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Fine Line Between Love And A Punch In The Jaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godxspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godxspeed/gifts).



> A small Valentine's Day gift <3  
> Based on [godxspeed's](http://godxspeed.tumblr.com/) amazing [kickboxing au](http://godxspeed.tumblr.com/tagged/boxing%20killugon). If you haven't already seen it, I implore you to check it out _immediately_

Gon may have had stamina, but Killua had the upper hand when it came to speed. Gon was dancing around him, throwing every punch he knew, everything he had seen, what he had picked up, what he wasn’t even allowed to _do_ , but still Killua dodged. His shoulder would turn outward, or his ribs would pull in, head tossing out of the way. If Gon couldn’t land a hit he was eventually just going to tackle him.

He mumbled under his breath—an involuntary ‘saisho wa’ (or was it voluntary?)—and Killua’s eyes went flinty, body curving naturally to adapt to the attack Gon was going to throw at his midsection. It was a move he had used before, and it only made sense Killua would immediately go on defensive. Gon had shattered bones by accident with its use.

That was exactly why he wouldn’t use it on Killua.

He changed the momentum of his swing, throwing his weight into his other arm and aiming low on Killua’s ribs.

Killua barely dodged. _Barely_. Gon’s boxing glove caught on his shirt, brushing his midsection, and Gon was sent tumbling forward, unbalanced. The palm of Killua’s glove pressed into his chest, other hand resting low on his back to catch him right before he could be knock them both over.

“Lose your balance?”

When he looked up, his gaze stuttered and caught on Killua’s lips. He swallowed. Should he take his chances? They were in the middle of a full gym on an elevated platform. Big decision. On the spot. Surrounded by people. These things were not his forte.

They were _so_ close. It would be such an easy thing to do. Gon would just need to tip his chin the slightest bit, lean forward an inch or two, and their lips would be together. That was it.

No, no, he definitely shouldn’t. That was territory he wasn’t well versed in. What he should do was play on Killua’s tone. If the other boy liked him, let him make the first move.

Gon exhaled heavily, but slowly, watching in delight at the way Killua’s eyelids drooped when his breath fanned over his lips. He took a moment to let the air around them sink under their skin.

“Someone’s being awfully handsy today.”

Killua’s eyes flickered back up to his—where had they been lingering?—lips curling in a pleased smile. “Any excuse to have my hands on you is one I’m going to take, Freecss.”

Gon clenched his jaw, trying to hide the way all his air started to rush out of his lungs. Playing, they were _playing_ , but what the _hell_ was Killua saying? Gon wanted to jump up and scream in elation, he wanted to press their bodies flush and tell Killua he could put his hands wherever the hell he pleased—

He needed to get his wits about him.

And with wits came better comebacks.

His gloves were thick and bulky, but the effect was still the same when he brushed the tip of it against the small of Killua’s back. An almost imperceptible jerk, both too far gone in their own world to notice much else around them, sensitized to every movement of the other.

“So you’re being handsy on purpose?” Gon drawled. “You know, you’ve got me in a pretty provocative position, Killua. If you don’t let me go soon,” He dropped his gaze again, wetting his top lip, and then his bottom lip, which he caught between his teeth. He lowered his voice to a heady whisper, “I may just have to kiss you.”

Killua wasn’t even looking at him anymore, eyes trained on his mouth and words unfocused. “What a shame that would be.”

“Zoldyck!”

The sound Killua made was all anger. His eyes rolled up, eyebrows drawn together in a sharp v, and he jerked his head toward Bisky, who was walking toward them briskly. _“What?”_

“Get your hand out of Freecss' pants!”

Killua turned toward her, and barely held his hands up, shaking them with a sneer.

“Oh? That bulge _wasn’t_ a boxing glove?” Her tone was teasing, and Gon could hear her smirk more than he could see it.

“Bisky!”

Killua’s head whipped around, eyes darting to his shorts.

_“Killua!”_


End file.
